The Shoemaker Anthology
by xxGaara'sAngelxx
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is looking for companions. The unparalleled beauty of Kise Ryouta catches his eye, but Kise's refusal to leave his friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, brings them both a dangerous amount of attention. HighPriest!Akashi Shoemaker!Kuroko Baker'sAssistant!Kise KiKuro one-sided AkaKise one-sided AkaKuro
1. The Shoemaker and The Baker's Assistant

**Summary: Kise and Kuroko are VERY good friends. Essentially, somewhat oblivious (on both sides), but completely shameless (also on both sides) KiKuro flirting. Shoemaker!Kuroko Baker'sAssistant!Kise Romance/Frienship**

0000000000

The Shoemaker and The Baker's Assistant

There was once a shoe maker named Kuroko Tetsuya, who lived idly in a small village of the Teiko Kingdom. He wasn't particularly skilled at shoe making, but kept at it tirelessly because why the hell not. The need for shoes wasn't exactly going anywhere, so the business was pretty much a sure thing.

Kuroko sat quietly in his workshop, humming tunelessly as he worked on his latest pair of shoes. He looked up when a clock in corner of the room started to chime. Seeing that it was three o'clock, Kuroko promptly set aside his work because three o'clock is always tea time.

He decided he would go out for a cup of tea, but once he was on the cobblestone streets, Kuroko found it much too cold to walk all the way down to the tea shop. Instead, he moved swiftly into the bakery across the road. No sooner had he entered the crowded bakery, than an excited voice shouted his name.

"Kurokocchi!" the blond baker's assistant called happily across the room.

Kuroko offered a small smile and found an empty table by the window while the blond worked his was through the room. Once he reached Kuroko's table, he gave the blue haired boy a quick hug, leaving his arm draped around the other boy's shoulder.

"I'm surprised you saw me come in, Kise-kun," Kuroko told his friend. Kuroko had a very low presence, and it was a very odd day when anyone noticed him before he announced himself. Despite being close friends, even Kise was often caught unawares.

Kise gave a small laugh.

"I didn't need to see anything," said Kise with a grin, "Three o'clock and a chill that could freeze fire! Kurokocchi, of course, wimps out from crossing town to go to the tea shop and, instead, stops by the bakery to bum a cup of vanilla tea and a few hot rolls off of his charming and gracious best friend." Kise ended with a playful wink.

"Am I really so predictable?" Kuroko asked with the smallest of smiles, "You make it sound like I'm taking advantage of you."

Kise laughed again, springing off of Kuroko to stand straight and tall.

"If it's Kurokocchi taking advantage, I'll offer any service," Kise said in a voice that would border on sultry if it weren't so cheerful, and gave a mocking, yet graceful server's bow.

Kuroko, stoic by nature, gave little response to the dramatic display. Still, his reaction, or lack there of, seemed to please Kise, who gave another cheerful laugh and went off to fetch them food and drinks.

Kuroko looked out the window. It had started to rain since he entered the shop, and Kuroko was perfectly content to watch the falling drops as he waited for Kise to return.

Kise came back to the table, placing a tray of tea and rolls in front of Kuroko, before slipping into the seat across from him. The shoemaker poured himself a cup of tea. Kise took a leisurely bit out of one of the rolls and turned his gaze to the rainy streets.

"Waah! It's getting stormy out there!" the blond exclaimed, "I'm not looking forward to walking home through that!"

Kuroko quietly sipped his drink and studied the blond across from him. Kise's expression didn't match his words at all. Instead of disappointment or reluctance, Kise's face held a bright smile. Kuroko gave a small sigh.

"Kise-kun shouldn't say something like that when he knows he isn't going home tonight," Kuroko said quietly, "especially with such an unconvincing expression."

"Ah, Kurokocchi knows me too well," said Kise as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kise lived in a small apartment across town, while Kuroko live in the rooms above his shop. With Kuroko's home so close to the bakery, Kise would often wander over after work. And on days when the weather was particularly nasty (and sometimes even when it wasn't) Kise would spend the night at Kuroko's shop.

"It seems Kise-kun may be the one taking advantage of me," the blue haired man said in an emotionless voice.

"Then I'll be in your care tonight," Kise said with a sly grin. Kuroko let out another sigh and took a long sip of tea.

"I suppose you will," Kuroko muttered into his drink.

The pair chatted for a while longer, until Kise needed to get back to work. Since the weather failed to improve, Kuroko remained at his table the rest of the afternoon, deciding that he might as well wait for Kise to finish his shift.

It was early evening when Kuroko and Kise left the bakery to hurry across the street to Kuroko's shop. The weather had grown fierce, and as they made to cross the street, a grand carriage rattled by. The vehicle splashed a great deal of water over the two friends and sent Kise tumbling back into a muddy puddle.

"That looked like a carriage of the royal procession," Kuroko observed, "It seems as though our town has a high rank visitor."

Though the carriage was long gone, Kise gave a shout of protest in its direction.

"Waahhh! I'm all covered in muck!" Kise whined childishly, "Aristocrats should behave with more grace!"

"I don't believe it was done on purpose, Kise-kun," Kuroko stated blandly, looking down to Kise's position in the puddle.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cried, his eyes filled with over dramatic tears. Seeing the beautiful man crying in the mud was too much for Kuroko, and he couldn't fight the urge to indulge the blond.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said as he crouched down to look Kise in the eyes, "since we were already planning to take a bath once we got home, there's no reason to be upset even if you got dirty, right?"

Kise perked up slightly at the mention of a bath, but his pout stayed firmly on his face. _Ah, _Kuroko thought with an internal chuckle, _he wants to be spoiled. _Kuroko put his hands on Kise's shoulders and quickly pushed him back into the mud.

"Kurokocchi!" the blond said with slight surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Since Kise-kun is already dirty, there's nothing wrong with getting dirtier," the shoemaker gave a small smile, "Besides, it's been ages since we played around in the mud."

A huge smile broke out on Kise's face and he gave a great laugh of happiness. It truly had been years since the two of them had played around in the mud. It had been a favorite game of theirs as children.

"Kurokocchi is really one of a kind!" Kise exclaimed, rolling them over so Kuroko was pressed to the muddy ground, "The only one for me!"

Kuroko slyly lobbed a handful of mud at Kise's face, sniggering internally at the blond's whine of surprise. So with the grand carriage completely forgotten, the mud battle started. Once the pair was sufficiently coated in muck and slime, the two friends called it a tie and helped each other off the ground.

They went into Kuroko's shop and the shoemaker quickly went upstairs to run the bath. Kise followed after, trying to limit the amount of mud he tracked around the house. When Kise entered the bathroom, his blue haired friend was already in the large bathtub, looking at him blankly as he stood in the doorway.

"Hmmm," Kise hummed with disapproval, "Kurokocchi started without me."

"Kise-kun was taking too long," he said shortly.

"But Kurokocchi isn't good with the heat. It's dangerous if I'm not here to help," said Kise playfully.

"Then help," came the short reply.

"Hm, with pleasure," Kise gave a classy smile as he pulled off his shirt. The rest of his clothes followed suit and he slipped into the tub beside Kuroko, "Kurokocchi, come here and I'll wash your hair."

Kuroko turned himself around and leaned back against his blond friend's chest. Kise put some shampoo on his hands and began to gently work it into Kuroko's scalp. The blue haired man hummed happily as his hair was washed and rinsed. Once he was finished Kuroko turned around to face Kise and washed his hair too.

They stayed in the bath for a while longer, washing and chatting quietly, but the heat eventually got to Kuroko, and he slumped forward onto his friend's chest. Kise sighed wearily. This was a common occurrence. They both knew he had trouble with the heat, but Kuroko wouldn't admit it until he passed out. As a result, for fear that the blue head would let himself drown, Kise forbade his friend from taking baths unless he was present.

He gently picked his friend up and carried him to the bedroom. Kuroko was starting to regain consciousness as Kise set him on the bed. The blond quickly helped him change into his light blue nighty and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms for himself.

"Why does Kise-kun always dress me in these sort of clothes?" Kuroko asked with a mild sense of resentment as he pulled at the hem of his night gown.

"It's because Kurokocchi looks so good in them!" Kise said enthusiastically, wrapping Kuroko in his arms and rubbing his cheek on the man's blue hair.

"I don't think it suits me," Kuroko stated bluntly, moving to pull up the hem of his gown. Kise's hand quickly covered his and held it in place.

"Then Kurokocchi should stop fainting in the bath and forcing me to change him," Kise said sweetly in his ear.

"Ah," Kuroko turn his head away, slightly embarrassed, "perhaps we should go to sleep now."

Kise gave a pleased laugh, and after pressing a kiss to Kuroko's temple, he released the boy from his hold. They made their way under the covers of Kuroko's bed and settled into comfortable positions, leaning on each other. They two friends drifted into an easy sleep, both very much unaware that they had passed very close to someone who would alter their lives considerably.

0000000000

**I've decided to make this fan-fiction a collection of stories from what I am now going to be calling the Shoemaker!verse (spread it round, yo).**

**That means that there will be different stories here, some one-shots and others that span a few chapters. I'll change the summary and tags to fit the newest story, but I will keep all old summaries in the respective chapters to avoid confusion.**

**This is sort of a one-shot on it's own, but it can also be considered a prologue to the story that will occupy the next couple chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you can.**


	2. The High Priest of Teiko Part I

**Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is looking for companions. The unparalleled beauty of Kise Ryouta catches his eye, but Kise's refusal to leave his friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, brings them both a dangerous amount of attention. HighPriest!Akashi Shoemaker!Kuroko Baker'sAssistant!Kise KiKuro one-sided AkaKise one-sided AkaKuro Romance/Suspense **

0000000000

The High Priest of Teiko Part I

Despite what the name suggests, the Kingdom of Teiko was not a monarchy. The kingdom had a monarch, a young king by the name of Nijimura, but by no stretch of the imagination was that man the leader of Teiko. The king was merely a figurehead.

The true power of the kingdom rested with the church. The church controlled everything, the political court, the agricultural economy, and most importantly, the faith of the people. Every town and village in the kingdom was watched by the church, and the people were so entranced by their belief that they did not know to be afraid.

It hadn't always been that way though. In fact, it really hadn't been so many years since the kingdom was an ordinary monarchy. Things had started to change the day a young, red headed boy named Akashi Seijuurou entered into the benevolent arms of the church.

Where others would have felt the kindness of charity, the boy felt the rush of opportunity, and he stepped mercilessly on the gentle, caring people who had taken him in. Though he was but a child, he was strong. Never wrong. Never losing. He was absolute.

It was not long before he reached the top of the church, taking the title of High Priest. For anyone but him, it would have been an unimaginable feat. But that was not enough for Akashi Seijuurou. He expanded the power and influence of the church until not even the state monarch could subdue him. By the time the High Priest made his way to the capital city, King Nijimura could only bow at Akashi's feet, knowing that the priest would lead the country in a way he never could. Akashi Seijuurou was absolute.

0000000000

Kuroko Tetsuya rolled over in his bed, groaning softly at the light streaming in from the open window. A strong arm circled around his waist and pulled him towards a firm chest, hiding his face from the offensive light.

"Kurokocchi really hates mornings," Kise Ryouta muttered sleepily, softly running a hand through his friend's blue hair.

"As long as Kise-kun is here with me," Kuroko snuggled closer to his blond friend, using the other body shield himself from the sun, "they aren't so bad."

Kise's arms suddenly wound around the blue head, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Waah! Kurokocchi is so cute when he says things like that!" Kise exclaimed loudly, rocking the blue haired boy back and forth in his arms. Kuroko, shaken completely awake by his friend's shout, gave a small frown.

"Kise-kun is too loud," he said expressionlessly and made a quick jab to his friend's side. Kise yelped in pain, jerking into a sitting position and dropping Kuroko, who fell to rest between his legs.

"So mean!" Kise rubbed his side while crying crocodile tears, "I was just expressing how Kurokocchi makes me feel! Kurokocchi should take some responsibility too!"

"What do I need to take responsibility for?" Kuroko asked blankly, "My mornings are better with Kise-kun because I am always better with Kise-kun."

Kuroko gave a small smile, which Kise returned with a much bigger one. Kise suddenly captured Kuroko's hand in his own and brought it to rest on his chest.

"I want Kurokocchi to take responsibility for what he is doing to my heart," Kise said with a smile as he watched his friend gaze at his chest.

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly as his hand rested on Kise's chest. He could feel the blond's heartbeat through his skin, but the rhythm of the drumming seemed much too quick, almost as though it were running on overdrive.

"So what are you going to do about it, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked in an almost husky whisper, leaning his face down to speak into Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko brought is head up to look Kise in the eye. He blinked in surprise at how close their faces were. There couldn't have been an inch between them.

"Whatever Kise-kun wants, of course," the blue head said calmly, "But if your heart is worrying you, I will make you a breakfast of hard boiled eggs. They're good for that sort of thing and no one can compete with me when it comes to boiling eggs."

Kise blinked at the suggestion of food, head moving back in his slight surprise, before he let out a loud and cheerful laugh. Kuroko's sincere and caring nature always blew him away. The blond let Kuroko's hand drop from his chest, moving to circle his arms around his friend's shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Kurokocchi is really incredible," Kise said softly, "like on one else."

Kuroko eventually managed to untangle himself from Kise's grasp, and the two friends went down to Kuroko's kitchen to make breakfast. Their meal passed pleasantly, with idle conversation and Kise's intermittent laughter ringing throughout the house.

Kuroko was just about to move to the shop section of his apartments to start his daily work as a shoemaker, but Kise stopped him with a suggestion.

"Hey Kurokocchi," Kise started brightly, "I don't have to be at the bakery until after lunch. Why don't we go out for the morning? You can open your shop in the afternoon."

Kuroko was initially reluctant, but when Kise gets stuck on an idea it was very rare for the shoemaker to get away. The pair agreed to go out for the morning, but that Kise would help Kuroko with the shoe making before he went to work in the bakery. Kise may not have specialized in the trade, but from watching Kuroko he could work the leather better than the shoemaker could himself.

The two friends left the shoemaker's shop and walked down the cobblestone lane towards the town's center. The air was crisp and fresh, and many villagers were roaming about the streets on daily business. They walked hand in hand into the center of town, only to see a strangely large gathering in the town square.

"I wonder what that's about," said Kise curiously.

"It is strange to see such a large crowd without Kise-kun at its center," Kuroko remarked idly.

Kise gave a slightly embarrassed wail of "Kurokocchi!", but the shoemaker's assessment had been fairly accurate. Due to his good looks and charismatic personality, Kise was something of a local idol around the town. People, particularly women, flocked to him without invitation. It was lucky for the two of them that Kuroko went unnoticed easily, as it allowed the pair to indulge their intimate friendship without interference.

The two friends decided to situate themselves on the far side of the square, so they could watch the crowd without getting drawn in. They sat, holding hands, at an empty table outside a small cafe, watching the bustle of the excited crowd.

They didn't have to wait too long to discover the source of all the commotion. A red headed figure in elegant, white robes climbed onto a stage to stand above the crowd. He was beautiful, like an angel floating above the sin of man, but when he started to speak his voice made it clear he could be no angel, for angels would speak with more humility. He spoke with the strength of absolute power.

"I am Akashi Seijuurou," the red haired man called clearly, "High Priest of this great kingdom."

The crowd squealed excitedly and Kuroko unconsciously tightened his hold on Kise's hand.

"It seems that man is our town's high rank visitor," Kuroko said quietly.

"But why would the High Priest come to a small town like ours?" Kise asked in concerned wonder.

Kuroko shared the baker's assistant's concern. Despite the other villagers' excitement, the shoemaker couldn't imagine that the sudden appearance of such a powerful figure was a good sign.

"I have come to this town on a mission of God," Akashi spoke to the crowd, "I am looking for companions to join me in the service of the Lord."

There was a great stir amongst the audience.

"I am searching for any of the chosen that may rest in this village," Akashi continued, "so if there is anyone who you believe has been touched by the hand of God, please help him to grace my presence."

The High Priest ended his small speech with a smile so charming and genuine that it made Kuroko's stomach turn. Often going unnoticed, Kuroko was very attuned to observing others and could tell quite a lot from a short study. It wasn't that the smile seemed false to him, for it was perfectly executed, but there was something horribly inconsistent about it. As though, as genuine as it seemed, it just wasn't something Akashi could be capable of. He wasn't that kind of person.

Almost without knowing how, something clicked in Kuroko's head.

"That man is not religious," the words left Kuoko's mouth coldly, and he brought both of his hands to cradle Kise's in the hopes of comforting himself, "Kise-kun, what do think it means if a man who has amassed an army for God doesn't believe in God? How dangerous do you think that man would be?"

"Exceptionally," Kise stated, slightly taken aback my his companion's sudden seriousness.

It was a surreal moment for the shoemaker. A horrible truth had just danced before his eyes, a truth about the most powerful man in the Kingdom of Teiko, a truth he would never be able to prove, but one that he absolutely had to make Kise understand.

"I want Kise-kun to listen to me carefully," Kuroko said in a low voice, staring intently into his friend's eyes, "I believe that man, the High Priest of our country, is very dangerous. I have little ability to prove my belief, so I need Kise-kun to trust me on this point. Can you do that for me?"

Kise had grown very serious in response to the tension in Kuroko's demeanor, and he moved his free hand to join the one held by Kurko's hands.

"I trust Kurokocchi," came Kise's firm response. The shoemaker nodded gratefully.

"That man does not practice the religion of which he is in charge," Kuroko said very quietly, "Whatever his intentions and ambitions, I have little faith they have anything to do with the serving of any sort of higher power."

Kise nodded, agreeing that the hypocrisy was unfortunate, but not understanding the personal urgency of Kuroko's explanation.

"As such," Kuroko started again, "I have no idea for what purpose he is really collecting 'companions', as he says, but I am very sure that it has nothing to do with religion and almost certain that it is dangerous."

Kuroko took a deep breath before continuing, "Akashi Seijuurou said he was looking for those who were 'touched by the hand of God', and he wanted recommendations from the towns people."

Kuroko's voice became lower and more urgent:

"The one the people of this town will recommend as a miracle is most definitely Kise-kun."

"Oh," Kise breathed, his eyes widening in understanding, because, of course, Kuroko was correct in his assertion.

Kise was a beautiful man. More beautiful than even the High Priest. It wasn't something he had considered very deeply, as he knew Kuroko wasn't concerned with such things, but he knew that the rest of the town considered his unusual beauty as nothing short of a gift from God. Kise had always considered the rumor to be silly, but that wouldn't stop it from being dangerous now.

"No matter what happens," Kuroko told his friend, "Kise-kun must not go with that man. Tell me you understand. I need to hear it."

"I understand, Kurokocchi," Kise answered back, "We're going to stay together. I promise."

Kuroko let out a breath of relief and let his hands fall away from Kise's. Knowing his fears had been properly conveyed, the little expression that had overcome him in his urgency melted away, and the shoemaker's face was once again left blank.

The relief was to be short lived.

0000000000

Akashi Seijuurou stepped down from the platform and into the awestruck crowd. Instantly, the villagers flocked to him, kneeing at his feet, some begging to be taken into the church as his companions. Though Akashi met their pleas with pretty words, his attentions were focused on the mutterings within the crowd. Knowing who could grab the attention of a crowd was more important than the pitiful, self-advocating beggars on their knees.

As Akashi listened, he caught spinets of conversations. Phrases like 'a gift from God' and 'shines like the sun' floated to his ears, but the words that came most often were unmistakably a name: Kise Ryouta.

Akashi gave a soft hum and a satisfied smirk fell onto his lips. It seemed he had a promising lead.

And then something caught his eye.

On the other side of the square was a light haired man, sitting alone at a table, removed from the crowd. Akashi's gold and crimson eyes trailed over the man. He wasn't watching the crowd. He didn't even seem interested. But what really peaked Akashi's interest was the man's unparalleled beauty.

He had fair skin, stunning amber eyes, and hair so purely blond that it looked like spun gold. Even from his sitting position, Akashi could tell that the man's body was perfectly proportioned. He features were flawless, his manner bright, drawing Akashi in effortlessly.

Fairly certain of the man's identity, Akashi started to walk towards the man's table, intent on making an introduction. When he stepped in front on the table, the blond man looked up. For a moment something like shock and fear flitted across his face, but after a quick look to his left, a bright smile came to his lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, my Grace?" the blond asked as he bowed his head charmingly.

"I am Akashi Seijuurou, the High Priest of Teiko," a small pause hung after Akashi's words, "I would like for you to introduce yourself as well."

Though the High Priest's smile was pleasant, it felt rather threatening to the blond man, who could tell that the invitation to introduce himself was in no way optional.

"My name is Kise Ryouta," he told the red haired man in a cheery voice, "I work at the local bakery. I am the baker's assistant."

Akashi gave a pleased hum and a small smirk. He had been right, of course. This man was Kise Ryouta. As the villagers said, he was beautiful and alluring, shining as brightly as the sun. Akashi felt the need to acquire, to possess, to control, stir within him. He had found another of his companions.

"With such beauty, it seems you have been graced by the heavens," Akashi spoke gently, but an unpleasant smile was starting to twist on his lips, "I would like for you to accompany me. I believe you are one of my chosen, Ryouta."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you," Kise told him brightly, "There's no way I could ever leave Kurokocchi alone! I absolutely can't be without him!"

Kise gave a loud laugh and flung his arm around the blue haired boy to his left, tugging him firmly to his side.

Akashi blinked, his eyes widening ever so slightly. He expression had gone flat with shock.

There was a boy sitting next to Kise. A boy with baby blue hair, and baby blue eyes, and a very blank expression. He hadn't seen him. Akashi hadn't seen him. The emperor eye had not seen him.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked in a dry, questioning voice.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya," came the monotone reply. Akashi continued to watch the blue haired boy, dissatisfied with the short response.

"Kurokocchi is the best shoemaker in town!" Kise broke in happily, pulling Kuroko into a hug, "Probably the best in the whole world! He's really amazing!"

Akashi looked at the intimate way the blond's arms wound around his friend. Crimson and gold eyes gazed intently over the body of the blue haired boy. He was dull, completely unremarkable. He was nothing. But he was there. Akashi hadn't seen him. Kise wouldn't leave him.

The boy was a nuisance.

"I'll be in town for several nights," Akashi addressed Kise again, "and I am sure by the end of my visit you will have had a change of heart. I look forward to your divine service, Ryouta."

Before Kise or Kuroko could respond, the High Priest strode away, disappearing into the crowd. As he walked, Akashi smirked. He had the scent of his prey. It was already too late.

After Akashi left, Kuroko and Kise hurriedly made their way back to Kuroko's shop. They settled down to work on shoes as they discussed their meeting with the High Priest.

"I felt it too, Kurokocchi," Kise told his friend, "The way he speaks just makes you crumble. It's scary."

Though Kise had been acting his cheery self, he hadn't missed the intimidating aura the red head gave off. Without Kuroko's quick warning to act normally, he never would have been able to smile. Without Kuroko, he would have bowed his head and followed the priest without question.

"Kise-kun must always be guarded around him," Kuroko told the blond, "Akashi-kun doesn't seem the type to give up easily."

Kise nodded. The baker's assistant motioned at his friend. Kuroko got up from his work bench to stand in front of a seated Kise, who wrapped his arms around the blue haired man, resting his chin on the man's shoulder.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen, Kurokocchi," Kise said in his ear.

Kuroko brought his arms up to return Kise's hug, "Maybe," he said quietly.

The two friends stayed together a while longer, but Kise had to leave for work and Kuroko needed to open his shop. The quiet hours that followed calmed both of them, allowing Kise to regain his cheer and Kuroko his quiet, so that when Kise came over for dinner that evening, the meal peaceful and relaxed.

0000000000

**Okay, so this story will have three chapters, which progressively get less fluffy and more, well, Akashi, I guess you could say? lol**

**Review pretty please? If you do, I'll update faster! **

**JK, it's not a hostage situation ;)**

**I'll update in a few days, once I've finished editing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The High Priest of Teiko Part II

**Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is looking for companions. The unparalleled beauty of Kise Ryouta catches his eye, but Kise's refusal to leave his friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, brings them both a dangerous amount of attention. HighPriest!Akashi Shoemaker!Kuroko Baker'sAssistant!Kise KiKuro one-sided AkaKise one-sided AkaKuro Romance/Suspense **

0000000000

The High Priest of Teiko Part II

Kise was working at the bakery the following afternoon, cheerfully greeting customers and taking orders. He was just thinking about what to bring over to Kuroko's for dinner, when he heard the tinkling charm of the door chime and a rather unwelcome guest stepped into the bakery.

Akashi Seijuurou's mismatched eyes instantly found Kise's amber ones, routing him to the spot. The baker quickly went up to greet the High Priest, but all the while Akashi's mismatched eyes rested on his assistant. With those eyes on him, Kise couldn't move. He could hardly even breath.

Akashi said something to his boss and before Kise knew it, the baker pushed him into the backroom and into a seat across from the priest, with a hasty order to do whatever he asked. Kise swallowed dryly, trying to steel himself to do just the opposite.

Akashi offered him a kind smile, but his eyes held a hunger and desire that made Kise shiver. Kise eyed him wearily, waiting for the other man to speak.

"Hello Ryouta," he said pleasantly.

"I won't go with you," Kise suddenly blurted out in nervousness. Without Kuroko by his side, he couldn't stay calm. He instantly regretted the overt opposition as Akashi's smile thinned.

"Why so hostile, Ryouta?" his voice was still light, "I was hoping we could get to know each other a bit. Maybe we could get to be friends. I would like to be your friend."

Kise offered Akashi a shaky smile, but he was crying silent, spastic tears on the inside. The priest said friend, but the blond could sense Akashi's desire to crush him into submission.

"I don't understand what you want with me, Akashicchi," Kise's mouth was dry, "There is nothing I can offer you."

Akashi hummed in consideration. Kise was clearly anxious and afraid, but that was not unusual. Anyone with any sense would be terrified of Akashi. Kise, however, seemed to be stealing himself for a resolute refusal, and opposing Akashi Seijuurou was an inherently foolish course of action. It made Akashi wonder.

"You are beautiful," Akashi stated, reaching out a hand to rest on Kise's cheek, "I desire that beauty and I desire your companionship. I desire you, Ryouta, so all you have to offer is yourself."

Kise wanted to pull back from the priest's hand, but was too terrified to move. Akashi's hand slid down to hold his chin, using his thumb to gently push on Kise's lip.

"Give yourself to me, Ryouta," Akashi ordered.

His words left no room for argument. The direct order held so much authority that it made Kise want to choke. Anyone hearing that order would break. No matter how much he valued he freedom, Akashi's authority was undeniable. In the face of an absolute entity, there is no choice but to submit, but Kise wasn't thinking about a choice.

"Kurokocchi," he said in a quiet, but resolute voice, "I won't leave Kurokocchi. I won't go with you. I will stay here, with him. I won't go."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He could feel the slight tremble in Kise's form. The red head brought his hand back to his side. Kise was afraid, afraid enough to break, Akashi could tell, but he still refused. The reason was clear enough: the blue haired boy, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise was clinging to him with all his strength, keeping himself just beyond Akashi's grasp.

"The shoemaker?" Akashi let the mundane title roll off his tongue, "What is Tetsuya to you? What does he mean to you, Ryouta?"

"Kurokocchi is my friend," Kise told him.

"Just your friend?" Akashi questioned him, not believing feelings strong enough to facilitate Kise's disobedience could be explained through mere friendship. The question put a spark of rage into Kise.

"There is no 'just' when it comes being a friend!" Kise raised his voice slightly, "You want to know what he means to me? Kurokocchi is everything to me! He is kind and caring. He is honest and dependable. He is the most amazing person I have ever known, and I would do anything for him!"

"I see," Akashi said with an unsettling smile as he stood up, "Thank you for sharing that with me, Ryouta."

Kise looked at Akashi, suddenly afraid he had said something he shouldn't have. Akashi walked around the table to stand in front of Kise. The blond brought his amber eyes up to meet the mismatched gaze of the other man.

Akashi leaned in towards Kise and put a hand on the side of his neck. Slowly and deliberately, so the blond could understand what was happening, Akashi lowered his lips onto Kise's, giving him a long, forceful kiss. Pulling back, Akashi could see a mix of fear and embarrassment on his face.

Akashi leaned in again and gave a dangerous whisper: "Savor what you can from that which you have mislabeled as friendship. You will be mine soon enough."

Kise, not quite understanding the full meaning behind Akashi's words, watched the High Priest walk through the bakery storefront and exit out onto the street. In front of the bakery, Akashi looked across the lane to the shoemaker's shop. He thought briefly of the blue haired boy.

"Amazing...?" Akashi muttered disbelievingly. To Akashi, the only point of interest the shoemaker held was Kise's inexplicable fondness for the boy. The affection was a impediment to Akashi, for it gave Kise the strength to resist, but no matter. Strength could be turned to weakness.

0000000000

The following day, Kuroko sat alone in his workshop, making a new pair of shoes. Kise had told him about Akashi's impromptu visit to the bakery, and he found it very troubling. There was no doubt that he wanted Kise for his own, unsavory purposes. Still, Kuroko wondered if there was something else Akashi wanted from his friend, aside from the depraved need to control and dominate.

Kuroko was lost in thought until the clink of the bell on the shop door pulled him out of his pondering. He walked into the shop to greet the customer, but was instead greeted by the overwhelming presence of Akashi Seijuurou.

"Why are you here, Akashi-kun?" he asked tonelessly.

"A pleasure, Tetsuya," Akashi said dryly as he eyes scrolled lazily around the shop.

"I want you to leave Kise-kun alone," Kuroko told the red head bluntly.

"Neither of you are very fond of pleasantries, are you?" Akashi asked with a frown, "You know, I'm really starting to dislike you, Tetsuya."

Despite himself, Kuroko felt his heart lurch in fear, not wanting to imagine what Akashi did to people he didn't like. Akashi could see the fear stirring in Kuroko's eyes and gave a small smirk.

Akashi walked quietly around the shop, looking at all the different shoes that Kuroko had for sale. He stopped by a shelf in the back and picked up a shoe, bringing it to eye level so he could study it.

"Ryouta called you the best shoemaker in the world, but none of these seem to be made with any particular skill or merit," Akashi remarked, almost amused.

"Kise-kun is fond of exaggeration," Kuroko said, eying the red head wearily.

"Undoubtedly," Akashi muttered, glancing about dusty, shoe cluttered room.

Akashi started to pace a slow circle around Kuroko, like a predator stalking his prey. The shoemaker was standing stalk still, eyes tensely trailing the priest's figure. Akashi had to admit, he enjoyed the way the blue haired boy froze up.

"Ryouta says that you're amazing," Akashi said in a tone an outsider would mistake for idle, "the most amazing person he's every known." Akashi stopped in front of Kuroko, looking directly into his eyes. His tone changed, "I don't understand it."

Kuroko swallowed. Akashi took a step towards him. He took a step back. They continued moving until Kuroko's back hit the wall, shoes plunking down from the surrounding shelves.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked dangerously, much too close for Kuroko's liking, "What is it that draws Ryouta to you? You're such an insignificant being, not even competent in your own trade, so ordinary it's almost painful."

With Akashi so close, Kuroko's breaths had grown shallow and ragged, though he managed to keep them quiet. Akashi's hand grabbed a fist full of hair on the back of Kuroko's head, forcing his face upward so Akashi could study it. Amidst Kuroko's silent whimpers, the High Priest turn speculative, speaking to himself:

"When we first met, you were able to hide yourself. There are very few who are able to fool my eyes, even for a brief moment. I suppose there is something about that. There was more though. You guarded Ryouta against me, warned him away somehow. You're clever then, almost enticingly so..." Akashi trailed off.

Kuroko remained quiet and tense, not fond of where Akashi's train of thought was headed.

"But that's not what it's about for Ryouta, is it? Perhaps, it's something more physical?" Akashi spoke

with a smirk in his voice, "That's not hard to imagine."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he felt Akashi move a hand down his person. Akashi admired the boy's pale skin and slight body.

"Not hard at all," he added almost fondly, "I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world to allow Ryouta to bring a toy along."

Kuroko started struggling against his hold and Akashi tightened his grip on the shoemaker's hair.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in a cynically playful tone, "Doesn't Ryouta ever touch you like this?"

"Kise-kun is my friend," Kuroko bit back a sneer, glaring at the priest.

"Given Ryouta's misguided understanding of friendship, that was hardly a denial," Akashi slipped a hand around to Kuroko's lower back, pushing their bodies closer together.

"Tell me, Tetsuya," the amusement thick in Akashi's voice, "is this how Ryouta gets your heart racing?"

Before the shoemaker could respond, Akashi pushed his lips onto Kuroko's, forcing him into a bruising kiss. The shoemaker struggled a bit, but that only pushed Akashi further, so that when he drew back, there was no doubt Kuroko's heart was racing, if only from fear. Akashi looked at the boy's flustered, tense face and smirked.

"Seeing how you react, I'm really tempted to take you along as well, Tetsuya," Akashi said as he pushed his fingers through Kuroko's hair. The shoemaker couldn't keep a look of revulsion from flashing across his face.

"Akashi-kun can't just want Kise-kun for something like this," Kuroko said in a controlled voice. Akashi quirked an eye brow in question. Kuroko continued, "No one as powerful as you travels and searches as extensively as you have for something," his mouth seemed to struggle with the words, "like this."

"How clever, Tetsuya," Akashi praised, pushing through his hair again. He had undoubtedly gained a sudden fondness for the shoemaker, "Ryouta has a feeling of potential similar to other companions I have found. I believe he holds special skills which will be of use to me. Stirring other desires was admittedly a coincidence."

"Akashi-kun is horrible," Kuroko stated bluntly. Akashi gave a dangerous chuckle.

"Perhaps I am starting to see your appeal, Tetsuya," Akashi told him, pushing a sticky kiss to the boy's temple. Kuroko moved his hand to wipe the excess saliva, but Akashi held his hands down, an unspoken "leave it" that sent a shiver down the shoemaker's spine.

After a moment of staring in silence, Akashi smirked and turned to leave. He was almost at the door when he turned his head and spoke to Kuroko again:

"If you agree to come along, I'm sure Ryouta will follow. What do you say, Tetsuya? Let's make this easy."

"I will not go with Akashi-kun," came Kuroko's even monotone.

"Don't regret refusing my offer, when I start to use force," Akashi told him, smile twisting on his lips, as he left the shop.

"I won't," came Kuroko's soft reply.

0000000000

**Okay! So these scenes were actually pretty important in establishing Akashi's relationships with Kise and Kuroko, and allowing Akashi to gain important insight on Kise and Kuroko's relationship. **

**Some something I'm curious about:**

**Akashi changing his opinion on Kuroko. Too sudden? Unnatural? Confusing? Fun? o.O**

**Also, I thought I would give you some definite ages for the boys because it makes it more fun and, no, they are not all the same age: Akashi is 24. Kise is 25. Kuroko is 22.**

**Okay, that's all for me ;)**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	4. The High Priest of Teiko Part III

**Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is looking for companions. The unparalleled beauty of Kise Ryouta catches his eye, but Kise's refusal to leave his friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, brings them both a dangerous amount of attention. HighPriest!Akashi Shoemaker!Kuroko Baker'sAssistant!Kise KiKuro one-sided AkaKise one-sided AkaKuro Romance/Suspense **

**Warning: This is where it gets real, so, ugh, be prepared. **

0000000000

The High Priest of Teiko Part III

Late that evening, when Kise came to visit the shoemaker, Kuroko regaled his friend with his own experience with the High Priest. Kuroko told him about it quietly as they sat in his bed, wondering what sort of future would unfold before them in the morning light.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi," Kise said in a guilt stricken voice, "It seems like he's after you too now. It's all my fault."

"It doesn't matter. If one of us is involved, we both are. I was going to force my way in anyway," Kuroko comforted with a small smile.

"Heh, Kurokocchi is always watching out for me, isn't he?" Kise asked, returning a gratefully smile, "But what are we going to do now?"

Kuroko gave a slight frown, thinking deeply. The situation had progressed faster than he had expected and not at all in the anticipated direction. Kuroko had planed to involve himself slowly and subtly, as a sort of outside force to support Kise's precarious position. Kuroko thought they could keep the High Priest at bay like that, but now that Akashi had chosen to put a target on him as well, there was no one left on the outside to pull them out of the fire. They couldn't wait around.

"We are going to run," the shoemaker said quietly. Kise looked up in surprise.

"You think it's that bad, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked him, "that we need to leave everything behind?"

It was a difficult decision for Kuroko. The idea of abandoning their lives was not something he took lightly. All Akashi had really done was make threats and invade personal space, but with the power and authority the High Priest held, the moment he really took action it would be too late.

"It's not worth the risk," he decided finally. Kise nodded seriously. Looking at Kuroko, he knew his friend was right.

"We'll go at first light," Kise told the shoemaker.

"The sooner the better," Kuroko agreed, "Is there much you need to get from your apartment?"

"Nothing," Kise smiled at him, "The only thing I need is right here."

He wound his arms around Kuroko and pulled him close.

"Kise-kun should at least try to be serious at a time like this," Kuroko chastised, but leaned into the embrace, resting his head on Kise's chest. Kise gave a short laugh and murmured an apology.

"Kise-kun's heart his beating really fast," Kuroko observed as his head lay on the baker's assistant's chest. Kuroko heard Kise's laugh as a low rumble.

"I keep telling Kurokocchi to take responsibility for that," Kise said in his bright voice.

"Yes, you do," Kuroko responded blankly.

Kuroko was wondering how he could do such a thing, when the memory of Akahsi's kiss passed through his mind. _Tell me, Tetsuya, is this how Ryouta gets your heart racing? _Kuroko could almost hear the words ringing in his head. He looked up at Kise's bright face, which was staring back down at him with such beautiful, kind eyes.

"I may have an idea," Kuroko said softly, bringing his head closer to Kise's, "of how to take responsibility."

Before Kise's mind could even formulate a question, the blue haired man brought their lips together, engaging him in a sweet and tender kiss. The blond forgot his confusion instantly, responding to the kiss and moving his hands to comfortably hold Kuroko's body. The shoemaker wound his arms around his friend's neck, leaning in to deepen the embrace.

It wasn't until a loud bang on the downstairs door interrupted them that two young men broke apart. They exchanged a wondering glance, neither having any idea why anyone would be calling at such a late hour.

Kuroko started to go downstairs to investigate, but Kise grabbed his hand, insisting they go together. The shoemaker agreed, allowing the blond to lead him by the hand. Kise pulled the door of the shop open and was shocked to see a large crowd of people.

Before he knew what was happening, Kise was tugged out onto the street. A large man held his arms tightly behind his back and forced the baker's assistant onto his knees. He shouted for Kuroko to run, but the shoemaker was already trying to use his low presence to melt into the crowd. If the people were at his shop, they were after him, not Kise. Once they realized Kise wasn't hiding him, the baker's assistant would be let go.

Kuroko couldn't understand why the villagers would be coming after him, but he was willing to bet it had something to do with Akashi. Kuroko was sure he had been able to avoid detection, but a hand suddenly caught him from behind, and he turned to see the very red head that had just occupied his thoughts.

"The same trick won't work on me twice, Tetsuya," Akashi told him, his golden eye glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

The shoemaker tried to run, but Akashi punched him in the stomach as he turned. Kuroko gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, unable to resist as Akashi pushed him towards a man who tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together. He was then lifted up, the man carrying him following behind the High Priest.

Kuroko looked around wildly, unable to see much beyond the heads of the crowd. As they moved, he managed to get a glimpse of Kise. The baker's assistant was struggling and yelling, trying desperately to get to the shoemaker. To his relief, the blond wasn't tied up, but he was being held back by men forcing him to move with the crowd.

They were brought to the center of town where, Kuroko was very distraught to see, there was a large pile of wood with a stake at it's center. Akashi stood in front of the crowd. Kuroko had been dropped at his feet, and from his position on his knees, he could see a horrified Kise being pushed to the front of the crowd.

"We are in the service of the Lord tonight," Akashi's voice rang out clearly. Only Kise and Kuroko could hear its mocking tone. "It is my duty as High Priest to vanquish evil when I see it corrupting innocent hearts."

Akashi put his foot on the back of Kuroko's head, pushing is face down into the dirt. The shoemaker gave a grunt of pain, but couldn't lift his head, Akashi's foot holding him firmly in place.

"I have heard the cries of the towns people," Akashi stated grandly, "They whisper in fear of a phantom boy, a man who flitters and flickers like a ghost. They speak with suspicion of how he holds a golden child in his hand, how he controls one of God's gifts with greed. I hear the people."

The High Priest's speech was momentarily cut off by a cheer form the crowd. The villagers were completely taken in by the man's words. His authority and charisma were unquestionable. He told them how they felt, what they feared, and they believed him. Kise could feel the bile rise in his throat as he watched on with terror. It was horrible.

"The shoemaker, Kuroko Tetsuya, is a spell caster, an agent of the devil, a witch. He has used his dark ways to hide himself from the town, while slowly poisoning the innocent mind of Kise Ryouta. He saw the divine light Ryouta carries and desired it for himself. He has forced Ryouta to consort with the devil, preventing him from following me on the righteous path."

Shouts of "Devil's child!" and "Phantom demon!" came from the crowd, along with a very distinct yell of "Kurokocchi!".

"See how he calls out to the devil," Akshi turned to Kise's call, "he has been taken in. Why else would be care for such a pitiful child?" Akashi questioned, kicking Kuroko's head to the side. (cnsjdk Aka wha chu doin ta ma Kuro bby T_T)

"Kurokocchi," Kise shouted again, his voice full of concern, "He's innocent! Don't you hurt him! Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko groaned, his head spinning from Akashi's kick. As he tried to lift himself, the priests voice rang out again:

"I will release Ryouta from his spell. It is my duty to burn this devil worshiper who has bewitched one of God's children. We will cleanse him with fire and free his eternal soul for God to judge."

"No!" Kise shouted, but he was drowned out by the crowd's cheers. Kuroko's eyes went wide with horror.

Akashi grabbed the back of the shoemaker's head, dragging him up by his hair. Kuroko bit his lip to keep in his pained voice. The red head brought his lips to the boy's ear.

"It won't be long now, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered to him, before tossing him to the waiting crowd.

Kuroko struggled in horrified silence at the mob strung him up on the stake. Kise was still being held down, now by several villagers, all cooing that he would soon be free of the devil once more. The blond was wailing and crying freely, hysterical tears pouring from his eyes as the villagers prepared to light the wooden structure surrounding his friend.

Akashi approached the blond, taking his chin in his hand and lifting his tear stained face up. The priest smiled down to him, like a condescending elder disciplining an unruly child.

"You shouldn't have allowed the devil to keep you from the light of the church, Ryouta," he told the blond man in a low voice, "I have to protect what is mine."

"Please Akashicchi!" came Kise's desperate voice, "Kurokocchi didn't do anything wrong! You know he didn't! I was the one that refused you! Please Akashicchi, don't hurt him! Just take me to burn and let him go! Don't hurt Kurokocchi!"

"That's not enough, Ryouta," Akashi told him mercilessly, "It is impossible for me to leave an agent of the devil once he is found. I must dispose of him."

Kise's hysterics doubled when he saw the flames started to lick up the sides of the wooden structure. Kuroko was tied at its center, expressionless, but terrified, as he watched the fire surround him.

"Please!" Kise wailed and begged, in uncontrollable tears, "I'll do anything Akashicchi! Anything at all! Just don't let him burn! Please Akashicchi! Please!"

A horrible smile appeared on Akashi's lips, as if he had been waiting for Kise to speak those exact words. He motioned for the men to let Kise go and the baker's assistant was dropped at his feet, panting and crying.

"I am merciful, Ryouta," Akashi told him with sick sweetness, "There is still a way for both of you to be redeemed. If you are truly willing to do anything, I may be able to save Tetsuya."

Kise instantly looked up at him, a glimmer of hope in his desperate eyes. His voice was resigned, "Tell me what to do."

"Give yourself to me," Akashi ordered him, "so I may devote myself to clearing the devil from your spirit. I will need to give you treatment continually, for as long as Tetsuya still lives, your soul will not be fully cleansed."

"And Kurokocchi?" Kise questioned.

"Of course, I will ensure he is purified as well. It will be a long and arduous series of exorcisms that I will have to conduct personally," Akashi told him with a sadistic smile, "but he will be brought before God as well. He will be with us, Ryouta."

The flames were steadily climbing up the sides of the woodpile.

"Fine," Kise nodded his bitter consent, "I will give myself to you, so please, let Kurokocchi live."

"That's a good boy, Ryouta," Akashi praised and motioned to some of his men, who cut Kuroko down from the stake before the flames reached him.

Kuroko dropped to the ground, untied, but unable to move. He had felt the fear of near death and was reeling from it. Kise rushed over to him, pulling his friend into his arms.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as the shoemaker attempted to sit himself up, clinging to the blond's shirt.

"Kise-kun said he would never go with him. Kise-kun said he understood," Kuroko said dully, knowing what must have transpired.

"I'm sorry, but I also said we were going to stay together, and that was a promise. I could never let death take you from me, not if there was another way," Kise told him quietly.

Akashi stood before of the two friends, triumphant. They gazed up at him, fear, and anger, and sadness in their eyes. Akashi looked down at them. He had toyed with them, beaten them, but the game was only beginning. There was still much he could do with his prizes.

The High Priest knew they would continue to struggle, and that it would all be in vain, because he was absolute. He knew he could bend them to his will, dominate them, use them against each other, but they would stand up to fight again. Akashi Seijuurou had found himself two companions.

Akashi gave a genuinely pleased, but sadistically twisted smile as he spoke:

"I am relieved you have chosen to follow the will of God."

0000000000

**Heheh my poor babies. I just love psycho Akashi, cause seriously, if you look at his canon character, there's no way you can say that boy is sane. **

**And yeah, I know, 'why all the Kuro abuse?' heheh...so, Akashi may want Kuroko now, but he doesn't really 'like' him per say? He still doesn't really understand Kuro and that makes a controlling guy like Aka angry, so it's going to make things pretty rough for Kuroko, mentally, but also physically. **

**But man, Kise's crying really got to me too. Thinking about Kise crying for real seriously breaks my heart. T_T Anyway...**

**This is it for the "High Priest of Teiko" chapters, so when I update next I'll be switching gears a bit.**

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts! :)**


End file.
